


Parasite

by SquiddyGirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Horror, Parasites, Slow Burn, Suspense, Virus, dont know when but it will way later, its gonna be pretty fucked, most likely, parasite!anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyGirl/pseuds/SquiddyGirl
Summary: Two best friends named Alia and Iris learn that a parasite is effecting everyone across the country. However, it is quite difficult to know who is a host and who is completely normal. With the help of a doctor, a magician, a single father, a mute, and a self proclaimed superhero, they will try to figure out how to stop this parasite.. but one is bound to be a host too, right?





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO! My first time uploading here since i used to reside on tumblr!! Wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this prologue, since it was all i could think of before i kick things off! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Beruhig Dich = Relax.
> 
> Mir nach = Follow me.

_Paler complexion._

_Raspy voice._

_Twitchy eye._

_Practically losing all balance._

_Complaining about headaches and pains in body._

 

_That was what Henrik noticed as his friend practically collapsed into his office, looking like he was about to pass out. When Jack explained his symptoms Henrik ruled it off as pneumonia and immediately gave him his own room, starting tests immediately. But when the first set of test results came in, they were negative._

 

_It was as if he was in perfect health._

_It kind of shocked him to be honest. Yet he tried any other test he could think of as well._

_They all came back negative._

_-_

-

“...Let’s try an x-ray.”

“But.. Dr. Schneeplestein the patient is-”  
“I SAID LET US TRY AN X-RAY. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?”

The shouting from the doctor made everyone turn their attention to him, their daily tasks stopping. Henrik however didn’t care as he just glared down at the nurse who had dared talk back to him. All the nurse could do was just nod and mutter a “Right away Doctor” before running off down the hallway. As she was out of his sight he let out a frustrated groan, now noticing the stares, “...What!?”

His coworkers immediately turned away from his sharp glare and ran off to do their work, making him the only one in the hall. He shook his head and went to one of the water coolers. He really needed a drink. It had been a long couple of days and everyone knew it was showing. He looked more disheveled than before and dark circles were starting to appear under his eyes, but his glasses thankfully hid them. He grabbed a small Styrofoam cup and instantly filled it with the cold filtered water, drinking it slowly.

He really needed to relax.

If his paranoia got the best of him, it could ruin his record more or even cost Jack’s life.

Henrik took a deep breath, composing himself as he fixed his coat and went to the patient’s room. As he walked in he saw Jack sitting up on the bed, just watching the TV. He looked better to be honest than when he first saw him. It was as if he was never sick at all. Jack noticed him and gave him a friendly smile and greeted him in a happy tone, “Henrik! Nice seein you!” His voice was a lot better, not sounding how it did a couple of days ago.

“Hello Jack, it is nice to see that you are in better shape.” Henrik replied as he kept his distance. He took out his clipboard to write some notes before looking back up. Examining the perfectly healthy Irishman. He held back a small smile before turning around, seeing the nurse behind him. She looked rather nervous and evaded his gaze, ever so faintly brushing passing him. “Um… Mr. McLoughlin, we are going to perform an x-ray.” She managed to say. Her voice was shaky and Henrik clearly knew why. A small hint of guilt panged him but he ignored it, clenching the clipboard as he finished writing.

“Oh.. okay? Why? Were the test results THAT bad?” Jack asked as he stared at the two, looking worried. Henrik just shook his head, walking slightly closer to him, “No no, in fact they came back all negative…. As if whatever infected your body left. All we want to do is to see if it something we can see through the x-rays. If we find nothing then you can go home.” He wanted to be honest with Jack. He genuinely didn’t know what overtook him but.. It was gone now. Internally he was worried that it might come back, but some antibiotics might help if that’s the case.

Jack smiled a bit more and nodded, looking relieved. “Alright! The sooner you look at my organs the sooner I get to go home and finally relax!” He exclaimed happily as he jumped out of bed. The nurse couldn’t help but to giggle at his rather energetic nature as well as Henrik. “Beruhig Dich Jack, relax.” He managed to chuckle out, putting his clipboard under his arm, “Now let’s go. Mir nach!” He began to lead the nurse and Jack down the hall. It was just going to be an x-ray and that was it. It was all going to be okay.

 

Perfectly.

O͠k̷a͏y͝.

 


End file.
